Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 February 2020
14:08-44 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 14:09-46 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 14:23-04 ihop sounds so tasty right now 14:24-41 then get it 14:49-32 eh that's complicated 14:52-06 work is hard 14:52-35 and work may or may not mean doing things that involve moving 14:57-33 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 14:58-01 I need to take 14:58-22 The turtle to my grandmas garden 14:58-33 so he can walk 14:58-55 hi 14:59-09 Cause some dogs Will stay for some days in my Garde 14:59-18 Hiiii 14:59-39 And i cant get anyone to take me there 14:59-51 They want me to go with tje tu 15:00-07 With the turtle in a box 15:00-15 Through the streets 15:00-30 And i dont want that 15:00-34 :( 15:03-32 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 15:05-55 wait what 15:06-43 exactly 15:15-15 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:15-40 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:18-11 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:34-21 i need a whole nap 15:36-40 why am I even on facebook 15:37-06 facebook is evil 15:38-18 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:38-19 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:39-23 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 15:39-24 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 15:40-25 Me: "nothing wrong with recording the police" 15:40-25 ………...this will be fun 15:40-37 yes 15:56-21 record them. Have your shit backed up to an external source. Let them know we see them. 15:56-44 grab baseball bat. smash their face in. 15:57-07 naah that's assault 15:58-09 figuratively smash their face in 15:58-28 yes 15:58-44 with truth 16:01-20 indeed 16:02-32 how is there still no trial date for Atatiana Jefferson 16:03-45 that I have never heard of this case but still basically knew what it was about before I looked it up is sad 16:04-09 "firing shots within seconds" my ass, he wasn't even done telling her to put her hands up before he started shooting. Never identified himself as a cop, not enough time for him to even recognize that she had a gun in her hand 16:04-17 definitely not enough time for her to react to his words 16:04-41 He saw a black woman and shot her. It's all such garbage. 16:06-10 the world sucks 16:07-49 Nah I don't think taht 16:08-52 the police suck though. They either need to better job of weeding out racists, training the officers not to shoot before properly assessing the situation, or provide continuing education on race relations. 16:08-54 or all three. 16:10-58 and now it is nap time 16:12-31 ~ Кирич1204 has joined the chat ~ 16:13-21 ~ Кирич1204 has left the chat ~ 16:17-00 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 16:29-41 ~ Bot of Solitude has joined the chat ~ 16:29-50 ~ Utter solitude has joined the chat ~ 16:54-54 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 16:55-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 16:55-39 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~